Taylor Lautner Imagines
by TheForbiddenAppleOfTwilight
Summary: Stories about YOU and Taylor Lautner :)
1. Chapter 1

PART 1

#IMAGINE

:)

_Morning babe. Going to the beach today at noon. See ya there :)_

_ -Kelly_

You smile and close your phone.

"YN come downstairs, please," your mother calls for you.

You quickly make your way down the steps and meet her in the kitchen, your little sister, Cali, sitting at the kitchen table coloring.. Your mom pulls out a casserole from the oven, and places it on the countertop. She looks over at you and smiles. "You look very nice," she says.

You give her a funny look, glancing down at your cut off shorts and tank top. You haven't done anything with your hair or put any make-up on yet. "Okay," you say, and sit on a stool and grab an apple. You take a bite and as you chew you ask, "What's that for?" you point to the dish she's trying to cool off.

"We're having the new neighbors over in an hour. They're coming over for lunch."

You shrug. "Awesome."

She rolls her eyes at your sarcastic remark and starts bustling around the kitchen again. "Their names are Deb and Dan. They have a son named Taylor and a daughter, Makena."

"Cool, more babysitting opportunities you'll sign me up for," you laugh, looking over Cali's shoulder as she colors a tiger blue.

Your mom stops and puts a hand on her hip. "Stop with the attitude. You appreciated the money," she says, and starts taking out more food. "Anyway, these kids are a little old to be babysat."

"How old are they?"

"Well, I think the son is your age. Maybe a year older, and the girl is a freshman I believe."

You nod. "Okay."

"Will you go get the mail for me, please? Your father forgot to get it before he left for work."

You jump up and head for the door, slipping on a pair of converse. You walk down the front steps and to the stone mailbox your parents had paid hundreds for. You shake your head and laugh, thinking about all the money they've spent in just the past month. You grab the few letters and bills and head back to the house, but before you make it, someone catches your eye. You look at the next house over, seeing a tan, muscled, boy about your age, mowing the lawn without a shirt. His black hair is a little too long, and falls in his eyes. He feels your stare, looking back at you, giving you a brilliant, white, smile. You blush and look down, rushing into the house.

You toss the mail on the table and rush up to your room, going straight to the bathroom to get a shower. You only have an hour to get dressed and look nice before the guy you just saw comes over.

"YN, I need you to get Cali dressed," your mother yells.

"I'm getting a shower," you yell back.

You turn on the water, drowning out your mother's voice. You grab your cell and start to play your playlist on full blast.

You still wore the same cut off shorts, but traded the tank for a beach bum shirt over a bikini. You put your hair up in a pony tail and wore very little make-up. You examined yourself in the mirror, thinking you looked all right. The door bell then rang, making you put on a pair of flip flops and follow Cali down the stairs.

"Hi, I'm Linda and these are my kids," your mother says as she smiles up at you and Cali coming down the stairs. "Cali, YN, come introduce yourselves."

The neighbors walk in, your mother leading them to the living room. They sit on the couch, the girl, Makena, on her cell, Taylor was watching you.

Their mother, Deb, introduced them all. Your mom was right, Taylor was your age, and Makena was a freshman. Your moms talked for a good twenty minutes. You were about to say something to Taylor, but your phone buzzed.

You pull it out of your pocket and see a message from Kelly.

_Where are you? We've been waiting forever! _

You glance up at your mom and then at the guests. You knew you would never be allowed to go, but you had to try anyway.

"Hey, Mom," you say. "Kelly texted. Everyone's going to the beach. Can I go?"

"YN," she warned with narrowed eyes.

"You wanna come, Taylor?" you ask, thinking your mom might agree if you took him.

"Oh, that'd be great," your mom exclaimed. "You could show him around!"

"Uh," Taylor looked at his mom and then back at you. "I don't know."

"Go," Deb said with a smile. "Have fun."

You jump up and rush to the door, Taylor trailing behind you. "You want to go to your house and get your swim trunks?" you ask him as you step outside.

Taylor shrugs behind you and follows you next door to his house. He unlocks the door and leads you inside. The house is nice and clean. "Nice place," you say, glancing around.

"Thanks," he replies. "I'll be back. Feel free to make yourself at home."

You nod and watch him as he retreats upstairs to his room. You grab your cellphone out of your pocket and text Kelly back.

_On my way. Bringing a friend. See ya soon. _

Almost as soon as you had put your phone back in your pocket, it buzzed. You laugh to yourself and pull it out.

_What kind of friend? Is he hot? Is she a bitch?_

_He's a next door neighbor and he's. . .nice looking._

_What do you mean by that? Like your being nice, and he's really ugly or you want him all to yourself? _

Before you could reply, Taylor came back down the steps, a white tee shirt on, that showed off his muscles, a pair of swim trunks, and a pair of black sunglasses over his eyes. He looked like a model.

"Ready?" you ask, clearing your throat, looking down at your shoes, to avoid staring.

He smiles and looks over at you. "How about we do something else?"

You look down at your phone, knowing Kelly would be pissed at you if you ditched her, but wanting to know what Taylor was thinking. "What did you have in mind?"

His smile widens and he grabs his car keys from the little table by the door. "Come on," he says, pulling you out of the house with him. You follow him to the garage, expecting a Mercedes or Lexus, but find a BMW 5 series and an Audi R8.

"Wow," you say, glancing at the cars. "Are they both yours?"

He nods. "It took awhile before I could afford them, but I got them."

"What do you do? Where do you work?" you ask, examining the expensive cars.

He laughs and shakes his head. "You honestly don't recognize me? Know who I am?"

"Should I?" you ask, confused.

He thinks for a moment then smiles. "No. Never mind."

"Well, I want to know now," you demand.

He chuckles and wraps an arm around you, leading you to the passenger side. "Watch your head," he murmurs as you get in.

As you two pull out on the street, you turn to face him in your seat. "So," you say, "where are we going?"

"It's a surprise," he says. "I think you'll like it though."

You sigh and sink back in the leather interior. "I shouldn't be going out with you," you say. "I mean, I just met you."

"Going out?" he asks.

"Excuse me, 'hanging out,'" you correct.

"Well, if you want to know me, ask away."

"What's your job?" you ask.

"Anything, but that," he says. "You'll find out soon enough anyway."

"Fine," you mutter, crossing your arms. "Where did you move from?"

"Grand Rapids, Michigan."

"Favorite color?"

"Blue."

"Best class?"

"Math."

"Really?" you ask, surprised.

He laughs and looks over at you. "Yeah, why?"

"Huh," you say, thinking this over. "It just seems like you would like History better."

"No, it puts me to sleep."

"Same here," you say. "Favorite book?"

"I don't have one."

"Favorite movie?"

"Something with Tom Cruise," he says, nodding a little. "Yeah, definitely something with Tom Cruise."

"Favorite TV show?"

"American Idol."

"Oh, God," you say, rolling your eyes. "Really?"

"What's wrong with American Idol?"

"Nothing," you say, shrugging. "It's just I like The Voice much better."

He laughs and pulls off the highway. "We're almost there."

Taylor pulls up to what looks like a flee market, full of what looks to be like old, vintage, radios and gadgets. You unbuckle your seatbelt as Taylor turns off the ignition.

"We skipped out on my friends for a flee market?" you ask.

"They have some pretty cool stuff," he says. "A friend of mine who's lived here for awhile, told me about it. I came the first week we got here. It's retro," he says.

"Retro," you laugh.

He rolls his eyes as you both get out. What you thought was going to be a boring day at a small flee market, turned out to be a lot of fun. Taylor wasn't only gorgeous, but funny, smart, and easy to get along with. It was like you could tell him anything. He was right too, the market did have a lot of cool, funky, things. You ended up buying a few shirts, an old phone for your room, and a few pieces of jewelry.

As Taylor walks you back to your front door, the porch light on, glowing softly in the dark of night. "I had a really good time," you say, juggling all of the bags. "We should do it again sometime."

"So, it wasn't a waste of time? Worth ditching your friends?"

You laugh. "It was definitely worth it."

"I had a good time too," he says.

Silence hangs between the two of you for the first time that day. "Well, I should probably get inside," you say, jabbing your thumb toward the house.

"Oh, yeah. I'll see you later," he says.

As you open the door he calls back to you. "Hey, YN, uh, wanna hang out tomorrow? Maybe go to the movies or something?"

You smile. "Yeah, I'd like that."

He smiles back at you and waves. "Good night."

"Night."

After you told your mom what went on, you head upstairs pulling out your phone. You had twelve texts, and three calls from Kelly. You mentally slapped your forehead, remembering you hadn't texted her back. You press the send button.

"I'm not talking to you," she said, picking up on the third ring.

"Kelly, I'm sorry," you say. "Taylor thought it'd be fun to go somewhere else. I meant to text you, but I forgot. I'm so sorry."

She sighs. "He better be good looking."

"He is," you say smiling. "We're going out again tomorrow."

"So, what's he look like?" she asks.

"I'll send you a few pictures. We look kinda goofy, but. . ."

"Just send them," she says.

"Okay, hold on."

You go to your pictures and send one of you both wearing big sunglasses and funny hats, and another of the two of you in front of a big sign that was from Cirque Du Soleil. You hear Kelly shriek in the background.

"He's good looking right?" you say, knowing she just got the pictures.

"YN don't you know who that_ is?_" she screams.

"Why does everyone keep asking that?"

"YN, that's _Taylor Lautner_."

"I know," you say, "my next door neighbor."

"YN, I know you aren't into syfy movies, but you've got to remember _Twilight._ That movie I dragged you to a few years ago?"

"So?"

"He plays Jacob Black. He's a celebrity. A _major_ celebrity. He's on the cover of_ every_ magazine!"

"You mean, _Taylor Lautner,_ Taylor Lautner?" you ask, remembering all the girls talking about him at school.

**I have a bunch of other parts to this so if you guys like and want some more than just review and tell me so! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Yeah. You went out with Taylor Lautner."

You take a deep breath, your eyebrows creased in confusion. "Kelly, I'll call you tomorrow, okay?"

"YN, wait! What-"

You hang up on her, throwing the phone on your bed. You run your fingers through your hair and let out a deep breath. Why wouldn't he tell you?

The next day, you didn't get dressed to go out with Taylor. You stayed in your pajamas, your hair a mess, laying on the sofa, eating ice cream, and watching black and white movies. A little after one, a knock sounds at your door. You roll your eyes and ignore it, knowing exactly who it is. After he punches the button numerous times, he starts to knock.

"YN will you please get up and get the door?" your mother asks.

You slowly get up and go to the door. You unlock it and slip out onto the front porch, finding Taylor there before you. He wears a black leather jacket, a black top, dark jeans, and his black aviator sunglasses. He looks gorgeous. You cross your arms over your chest, showing you're upset, but you're also self-conscious about your clothing. His eyes skim over you and a confused look is plastered on his face as he lifts the glasses up onto his head.

"Flannel puppy dog pants?" he asks amused. "Is that the new style?"

"I'm not going," you reply stiffly.

He thinks for a moment, but doesn't come up with an answer. "Why? Did I do something wrong? Say something?"

You shake your head and start to walk back inside, but he grabs your arm. "Please don't walk away," he begs.

You stand there on the porch, waiting for him to figure it out. All of a sudden his face lights up with realization. "You found out, didn't you?"

You nod, stiffly. "Kelly told me after I sent her a picture yesterday."

"YN," he pauses. "Why are you so upset?"

You take a step toward him. "I'm upset, because you didn't tell me. I had to find out from a friend. I'm upset, because you didn't ask me if I would want this! If I would want to be followed and interrogated by the paparazzi. You were selfish and only thought about yourself."

He sighs and looks down at his shoes. "I was selfish," he admits, "but you don't understand. Everyone knows my name. My face. Who I am. They know everything. It was nice to be around someone who couldn't judge me for what they hear from the public. It was nice to have those few hours where you liked me for me, not because of who I am, or how much money I make. I didn't tell you because even though I knew you would find out sooner or later, it was worth just having that short time. I hope you won't stay mad at me, because I really had a good time yesterday. I'd love to start doing it on a regular basis. I like being with you."

You shift from foot to foot, uncomfortable. "Taylor," you sigh.

"Please?"

"Why do you want me to forgive you?" you ask. "You don't even know me. We could go on like this never happened."

"YN, for a long while, I've been feeling disconnected from the real world, like I'm hearing and seeing everything that happens, but I'm not a part of it. When I'm around you, I feel like I'm back again, like I'm connected to the world I used to be a part of. I don't want to lose that."

His words cut through you. You didn't even know Taylor, but both of you felt this connection to each other that couldn't go unnoticed. You look down at your flannel pjs and smile a little. "I'll go put something else on," you say. "Wait on me?"

He smiles and nods. "Of course."

You and Taylor become inseparable, or as your mother calls it, "joined at the hip." You both have been going everywhere together. He would take you to the movies, go bowling, he even took you to the skating rink, though you couldn't stand up on your own with the roller blades on.

"Okay, I have to meet him," Kelly says through the receiver. You lay on your bed, waiting for Taylor to come pick you up. You were going to go see a movie.

"Not yet," you tell her, not wanting to push Taylor into anything.

"Come on, YN, you have to know he likes you."

"Yeah. As a friend. I don't want to introduce you unless he wants to meet you."

"YN, from what you've told me, it's like he's in love with you."

"I don't think so. . ." you say.

"You don't think he has feelings for you."

"Kelly, I don't know," you say, just as you hear the doorbell downstairs. "Hey, I have to go. He's here."

"YN do not hang up on me," you hear her say as you press end.

You race down the steps, stoping at the hallway mirror to check on your makeup and hair. You then practically run to the door. "Hey," you say, pulling the door open and finding Taylor there. The porch light barely shows what he looks like tonight, but you can tell he's attractive as always.

"Hi, beautiful," he smiles. Your heart flutters at his words. He always called you that, but you loved to hear it fall from his lips. "Ready?"

You nod, and grab your jacket off of a hook from the coat rack by the door. "Let's go."

You both get situated in the theater seats, both of you eating the popcorn by the handfuls. You were intently watching the tear filled eyes of the actress as the man told her he didn't love her anymore. You knew Taylor wasn't paying attention as he grabbed a single piece of popcorn and examined it.

"What are you doing?" you whisper, amused, turning to face him.

He smiles and throws the small piece at your face. It lands right in between your eyes, bouncing off of you and onto your lap. "Whoops," he says, trying to hold in his laughter, probably at the face you were giving him.

Your eyes narrowed for a second, but you quickly smiled back at him and laughed a little under your breath. "That's okay," you say and grab a handful, tossing it all into his hair. He stops laughing and glares at you.

"Now you've done it," he says, grabbing popcorn and throwing it at you, you do the same, grabbing as much as you can. You both are laughing so much, tears pour down your faces. People in the other rows shush and glare at you, but neither of you pay attention. You take the whole bucket of popcorn and turn it upside down over him. He starts to fight back until a flashlight shines over on you. The manager comes over and looks at your mess. "I'm going to have to ask the two of you to leave," he says. "You've been a disturbance to the rest of the audience."

"So sorry," Taylor says a smile on his face. "We'll go."

You feel your face heat up, embarrassed at your behavior, but you know you wouldn't have changed a thing if you could. You both stand up, and head to the lobby. As you open the theater doors, Taylor picks you up, flinging you over his shoulder.

"Taylor!" you squeal. "Put me down!"

He laughs and carried you to his Audi. He then carefully places you on the ground. You laugh and start to get in the car, but before you get the door open, Taylor's hand grabs yours, pulling you back to him. The smile on his face has disappeared, replaced with a determined look. It's like everything is in slow motion. Your head is spinning as his face gets closer, his eyes closing. his lips are then on yours, savaging your mouth. All too soon, he pulls away. "Will you go out with me, YN?"


	3. Chapter 3

PART 3 of The Stranger In My Life

#imagine

"Will you go out with me YN?" Taylor asks.

You look up at him, his arms still wrapped around you. Kelly's words from earlier echo throughout your mind. "Come on, YN, you have to know he likes you." Your eyes stayed locked on Taylor, not knowing what to say. "I didn't think you-" you cut off and think. "I didn't think you liked me that way."

He smiles and tightens his grip on you. "There's no other way," he says.

You smile and bring his lips back to yours. Your forehead rests against his as you both pull away. "I take that as a yes," he laughs.

"That's definitely a yes."

The next morning you grab your cell and call Kelly. "Hey, babe. Wanna hang today? You can bring boy toy too," she says.

You smile. "Hey Kelly."

"I'm serious about hanging out. You haven't come to the beach once this summer with us," Kelly complains. "It's not the same without you."

"Well, I think Taylor and I can go out with you guys today," you say.

"What happened last night?" she asks, intrigued.

"You were right."

"I'm always right, but what was I right about?"

You laugh. "He kissed me."

There was dead silence. "You kissed Taylor Lautner?" she asks, barely a whisper.

You nod even though she can't see you. "Yeah."

"Oh my gosh!" she squeals. "My best friend kissed a celebrity!"

"Shh!" you yell. "Don't tell everyone!"

"I'm sorry," she says, you can tell she's biting her lip. "You have to bring him tomorrow. We're going to Brett's party. Bring Taylor."

"I don't know," you say slowly. "What if Brett tries something?" Brett had always had a thing for you. He would throw these major parties and get completely drunk, trying to get all over you.

"I'll make sure he backs off."

"Kelly, let's just start with the beach, okay?"

She sighed, but agreed. A few hours later, you and Taylor are walking down the boardwalk, holding hands. He's wearing his swim trunks, loose fitting blue top, and his sunglasses. You couldn't believe he was yours.

"I can't wait to see that bikini," Taylor says, a smile on his face.

You blush and playfully hit his arm. "I wonder when Kelly's gonna be here," you say. "I'm burning up. I'm ready to get in the water."

A mischievous smile spreads across his face. He grabs you around your waist and pulls you up in his arms. You squeal as he takes you over to the water, running through it, splashing you. You laugh and hold onto him as he chuckles, carrying you through the blue water.

"There you two are," you hear Kelly's voice float over to you. You stop laughing, but smile over at her upside down. Taylor stops running and looks over. "Hey Kel," you yell back waving.

Taylor then pulls you into his arms, bridal style, and carries you back onto the sand. He sets you down carefully and grabs your hand as you walk back on the boardwalk.

"We've been looking everywhere for you," Kelly exhaled, making her brown bangs fly up. Kelly had her brown, waist length hair, pulled up into a high ponytail. She had purple streaks throughout her hair, matching the purple contacts she wore every day. Kelly was tan, but not brown or orange, she had the perfect complexion. You then smile over at Dustin, a friend you've had since middle school. He had dirty blonde hair that fell into his blue eyes, he was muscular, but nothing like Taylor. He was tan and had many freckles from all the hours spent in the sun while he surfed.

"We've been here," you tell her.

Kelly's eyes then dart to Taylor, an awed look on her face. "Well, aren't you going to introduce us?"

You laugh a little at her expression. "Kelly, Taylor. Taylor, Kelly. Oh, and that's Dustin," you say with a smile.

Dustin smiled and put his arm around Kelly's shoulders. They had been going out for a steady five months, a new record for Kel.

"Nice to meet you," Taylor said with his warm, white, smile.

You could almost see Kelly melt. "Hi."

Taylor chuckles a little and untangles your fingers, standing behind you, and wrapping his arms around your waist. He pulls you close and rests his head on your shoulder. "So, we going on the boat or what?" you ask, playfully kicking Kel, your hands holding onto Taylor's arms. She smiles.

"Let's go," she says, sliding a pair of sunglasses on.

You and Taylor sit on the leather seats, Kelly sitting across from you, Dustin driving. You snuggle into Taylor's side and smile, content.

"So, Taylor, have any tats?" Kelly asks over the roar of the motor. "You know, tattoos?"

Taylor smiles over at her and shakes his head. "Nope."

"Do drugs?"

"Kelly," you exclaim, sitting up, and glaring at her. "Don't be rude."

"No, it's okay," Taylor says, pulling you back into him. "No, I don't do drugs, I don't smoke, and I don't drink."

"Good," Kelly smiled. "You seem good for her. Just know that if you hurt her, I'll make your life a living hell. Famous or not."

"Kelly, stop," you tell her, rolling your eyes.

"I don't know if I'm good enough for her. She's way too good for me," Taylor says, looking at you. "I'd never hurt her, though. Ever."

Kelly smiles. "Dustin let's stop and swim. These seats are killing me."

Dustin drives the boat out of the way of everyone, and kills the motor. "All right, let's swim," he says, canon balling into the sparkling water. Kelly follows him quickly, diving in.

You smile excitedly, and stand, the heat killing you slowly. You first tie your hair up in a loose bun and then pull your top over your head, then shimmy out of your shorts. You then look over at a shirtless Taylor. He smiles as he looks you over.

"You're so beautiful," he murmurs.

You blush. "Help me put on sunblock?" you ask with a slim smile.

He nods and grabs the bottle, pouring out the lotion. His warm hands are then on your back and shoulders, massaging your skin. His hands roam up and down your back. You close your eyes and concentrate on his touch. "Done," he says with a kiss on your cheek.

"Thanks," you sigh.

Taylor then jumps in the water, getting splashed by Kelly. You go over to the side of the boat where they're all bobbing. "Is it cold?" you ask, hating when you first get in.

"Just get in the water," Kelly says, trying to splash you. The water doesn't make its way to you. You stick your tongue out at her.

"I'm taking that as a yes!"

"Come on, scaredy cat!" Dustin joins in.

You watch as Taylor dips his head in the water, getting his hair wet. "Come on, babe," he says.

You slowly close your eyes and jump in. The water isn't cold, but it's not warm either. You surface and swim over to Taylor. "It's cold," you complain.

"Oh it is not," Kelly replied, laughing as she splashes you right in the face.

"Aren't we passed this?" you ask, wiping the water from your eyes.  
She smiles. "Nope."

You all must have swum for hours, because the sun was starting to set, an orange and yellow hue covering the sky. "You guys ready?" Dustin asked, shaking the water from his hair.

You and Taylor nod, Kelly agreeing. Taylor and Dustin swam ahead of Kelly and you. You really thought they were becoming good friends. "Wait," Kelly says, pulling on your arm. "Wanna dunk Taylor?"

You both swim after him, as he starts to lift himself up on the boat. You get there just before he starts to get on. You and Kelly look at each other with a smile as you both push Taylor back under the water. You laugh and start to swim away, but his hand catches your ankle. You look back and see him spitting out water. "I'm going to get you back."

You squeal as he pulls you toward him and gives you a sweet kiss. As you start to open your eyes, he shoves you under the water, your head quickly popping back up. Once your above water again, you start laughing, wiping the water from your face.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Dustin and Kelly wave goodbye to you and Taylor. The dark night has taken over the day as you hold hands walking along the shore. Your eyes travel to the lights of the games and ferris wheel. The colors standing out in the black of night. Taylor catches you staring.

"Wanna go?" he asks.

You glance over at him. "We don't have to," you say, but you really want to go.

"I want to," he says, pulling you toward it. You smile and wrap an arm around his.


	4. Chapter 4

"Wanna go?" he asks.

You glance over at him. "We don't have to," you say, but you really want to go.

"I want to," he says, pulling you toward it.

You flop down on your bed and clutch the stuffed dolphin Taylor had won for you. You squeeze it, making it squeak. Today had been the best day of your life. Taylor was everything you wanted and more, he was starting to seem like he was the one. You wanted to be this happy forever. You close your eyes and remember when you had first walked into the crowd of people.

"What do you want to do first?" Taylor asked. "Ferris wheel?"

You look over at the tall ferris wheel. "I'm not too good with heights," you told him.

"Come on, it'll be fun," he said, giving your hand a squeeze

You had gone on, just for him, getting stuck on the top. He held your hand the whole time. You smile remembering how warm and big his hand was around yours. You silently wish it was still holding yours, the other arms wrapped around you possessively. You wanted to feel his lips against yours again...

Taylor's hands gripped onto your hips, pulling you to him, his lips softly touched yours. He then devoured your mouth. You fought against his lips, but he won dominance. You moaned into his mouth, and all too soon Taylor pulled away, leaning his forehead against yours. He smiled and pecked your lips, as you tried to catch your breath. His eyes looked over your shoulder, a sly smile spread across his lips. "I'm going to win you something," he declared, pulling you along with him to a carnival game. He had to knock down all the milk cartons.

"You can win this?" you asked, dubiously, leaning against the wooden post, watching him pay the man for the baseballs.

"Of course I can," he replied, shrugging. "It's easy."

After he paid the man for the tenth time, you laugh and grab his arm, pulling the money out of his hand, and placed it in his pocket. "It's okay. You don't have to win me anything."

"No, I'll win," he said pulling the cash back out.

"Taylor, you're spending more on the game than the stuffed animal would cost!"

Taylor turned back to the man running the game. "Which one do you want?" Taylor asked you.

"Taylor-"

"Which one?"

"The dolphin," you said, sighing in frustration, and lean back against the counter again.

Taylor handed the man his cash. The man glanced down and smiled, pulling the dolphin off the rack. "Here you go," he said, handing the animal over to Taylor. Taylor smiled and turned back to you. "See? I won one for you."

You laughed and took the pink dolphin from him. "I don't think that qualifies as winning."

He laughed too and wrapped an arm around your shoulders. "Okay. How about if anyone asks, I won it for you."

"So lie?" you joke.

"Not lie," he says, "just exaggerating the truth."

You laugh again remembering his words. He was too cute. As you start to fall asleep, your cell phone buzzes. You sigh and reach for it, unlocking the screen to see the message.

_Hey. R u up? Call me._

_~Taylor&YN~_

His signature makes your heart skip a beat. You dial his number and mumble sleepily, "Hey."

"Were you asleep, babe?" he asks, quietly.

You yawn and reply, "No. What'd you need?"

"I forgot to ask you," he says a little awkwardly. "There's a premiere tomorrow night. I'm going for a friend. Do you want to come with me?"

You sit up bolt right and run a hand through your hair. "Tomorrow?" you ask.

"Yeah, I know it's last minute..."

"I don't even have a dress!" you exclaim. "I don't think they'd appreciate it if I walked down the red carpet with you in jeans and a top."

"I'll have my stylist pick you out something. It'll be delivered to my house by tomorrow afternoon."

"I can't let you pay," I tell him.

"YN, I can pay for a dress. Will you go with me?"

"Yes, I'll go with you!"

He chuckles. "Good. I'll let you get to sleep. Good night, babe."

"Good night."

There were three dresses Taylor pulled out of the closet. He smiled over at you. "She gave you choices."

You laugh and gleefully open one of the bags. Inside was a beautiful dark blue dress. You pulled it out and saw that it would only reach your lower thigh. The dress would fit you like a second skin, showing off your curves. Ruffles ran along the bottom and a single rhinestone strap connected to your back, a dark blue flower placed on the shoulder. You excitedly get to the other bag and unzip it, revealing a brilliant white dress, rhinestones and sequins covering the chest, ruffles taking the bottom. This dress would also fit your body perfectly. The next, and final dress you pull from the garment bag was a beautiful black and gold embroidered tulle dress. It was gorgeous.

"This one?" he asks with a smile, seeing your eyes light up as you look at it.

You nod eagerly. "It's stunning," you say.

"You're stunning."

You smile and kiss his cheek. "I have to go try it on," you say, bitting your lip, trying to hide your excitement.

He chuckles and leans back on his bed, his hands resting behind his head. "Model it for me," he says with a smile.

You practically fall over your own feet as you run to the bathroom to try it on.

You nervously tip toe to his room, hoping he likes it on you. The material hugged you perfectly, your hair contrasted with the color, you looked beyond beautiful.

You clear your throat a little, letting Taylor know you were right outside the door. You hear him shuffle a little on the bed. "Come on in, babe," you hear him say.

You don't move except to lean against the wall. You take a deep breath and cross your arms over your chest.

"YN?"

"Hold on," you say.

What if he didn't like you in it? What if he decides that he doesn't want you to go? What if-

"Are you okay?" he asks, you hear the bed squeak under his shifting weight.

"I'm fine," you say, swallowing your fears and taking a step into the room.

You see Taylor on his bed, stretched out. When he sees you, he sits up almost immediately. His eyes grow wide, his stare travels up and down your body.

"Wow," he breaths. "You look. . . Wow."

"You don't like it?" you ask, looking down at the dress. Rejection starts to settle itself in your mind.

"No," he says quickly, "I never said that. I love it. It looks amazing on you," he says, coming over to you.

"Really?" you ask, a smile making it's way onto your face.

"YN, honey, you look drop-dead-gorgeous. Stunning. There aren't words. You take my breath away."

He stands in front of you, his hands grabbing your hips and pushing you back a little so he can see the dress wrap around you. "I can't wait to show you off tonight," he says.

A blush rises to your cheeks. "What time do we leave?" you ask.

Taylor glances over at the clock on his bed side table. "We have a few more hours." His lips are then running up and down your neck, his hot breath giving you chills.

"Taylor, we can't."

"Why? My parents are away for the weekend, Makenna is at her friends house for the night. . ."

"Because," you say, "I have to get ready. So, do you, and I don't know if I'm ready for that."

He sighs and pulls away, his hands stay on your hips. "That's okay," he says, a smile spreading across his face. "I can wait."

"Thank you," you say and kiss his lips lightly. "Now, I have to go home and get a shower."

"You could get one here," he offered, intertwining your fingers with his, placing them on his shoulders. He saw the expression on your face and quickly added, "Just a shower. I'l be in the kitchen making us something to eat."

"You'll be downstairs?"

"Making us dinner."

"I didn't know you could cook," you say, smiling a little.

"Well, shows how much you know about me," he says and kisses you. "Now, go get a shower and meet me downstairs."

"What am I supposed to wear after I get out of the shower?" you ask. "I don't want to put this back on."

A sly smile spreads across his face as he goes over to his dresser. "Here's a top and a pair of boxers."

"And I can't go home?" you ask.

He shakes his head. "Nope. I want to be with you all day."

"So, there's no chance of escape?" you joke.

"You can try, but just remember I'm faster than you," he replied with a smile and a wink.

You laugh and roll your eyes, grabbing the clothes out of his hands. "Fine. I need a towel."

Taylor leads you to the bathroom, grabs a towel, and starts the water. As he starts to go out, he steps on your clothes you had worn over. He looks down and smiles. "Is that a G-string?" he asks, bending down.

You panically run over to him and stand on your clothes, pulling at him to stand up straight again. "Out, out, out!"

He chuckles and walks to the door with his palms up in surrender. "Okay, okay. I give. I'll go downstairs and make us something."

"Thank you, because I am starving!" You kiss his lips and close the door.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

As you start to pull on Taylor's clothing, you smell the most delicious food. You quickly comb out your hair and blow dry it. As you start to brush it out again, Taylor's voice reaches you, "YN, food's ready."

"Okay, be down in a minute," you reply, putting the brush back in the top drawer. You rush down the steps, taking two at a time.

"Woah, slow down, babe. There's plenty," Taylor jokes.

You stick your tongue out at him and grab the plate he slid over to you. "I haven't eaten all day. I'm famished!"

He smiles as you take big bites of chicken and rice. "Is it good?" he asks.

You nod and take another bite. "So, you can cook and act. You're multitalented."

"I try my best," he replies with a white smile.

You smile back and chug the glass of water he gave you. As he refills the cup, you take another bite, this time recognizing the taste. You laugh a little and roll your eyes. "So, you cooked this?"

"Yeah," he replies, not meeting your eyes, but staring down at the plate.

You pick up a piece of chicken and throw it at him, hitting him on the forehead. "Liar."

"What?"

"This is from Empress Pavilion!"

He chuckles a little and shakes his head. "Okay, I can't cook. The only thing I don't burn is cereal."

You laugh and take another bite. "Guess I can't blame you for trying."

Your leg bounces in a blur, your stomach is doing flips, and your palms are sweaty.

"Babe calm down. Take a deep breath, you'll be okay," Taylor says, taking your hand.

"How can you be so calm?" you ask, your voice shaking.

"I've done this before. Multiple times. You'll get used to it."

You smile and look up at him. "I'll get used to it? Does this mean I'll be going to premieres with you?"

"If you want," he says, looking down at his shoes. "I'd like you to."

You smile. "I guess I better get used to this, then."

The limo pulls up to the the Chinese theater, you hear the fans cheering, see the flashing lights of the cameras. "Ready?" he asks.

"Do I have a choice?" you ask, your stomach in your throat.

He smiles and plants a kiss on your forehead.

"Let's go," you tell him.

He opens the door, welcoming you to a new world, his world. He steps out of the car and waves briefly at his many fans before turning back to you and extending a hand to help you out. You take one last deep breath and grasp his hand, getting yourself out too. The screams of the fans are overwhelming, causing you to wince at first, but as Taylor squeezes your hand, all your worries fade. His hand leaves yours, wrapping his arm around your waist, and leading you on the red carpet.

"Taylor!"

"Over here, Taylor!"

"Who's with you?"

"Hey, girlie, turn this way!"

"What's your name?"

More cameras flash as the reporters and paparazzi yelled over at you both. Taylor leans down and whispers in your ear, "Ignore them. Just smile and stay with me."

You nod and follow he and his manager, and other people that surrounded him. You posed and smiled when told too, and stayed on the carpet when Taylor had interviews. You both then came to a stand with Ryan Seacrest, talking to Lily Collins. As the interview ended, she walked down the few steps, catching Taylor's eye. She glanced at you and rolled her eyes a little, smiling over at Taylor. He smiled back, pulling you closer to him. She walks over to you, a friendly smile on her face, her hands holding up the train of her dress. She looked gorgeous, wearing a dark aqua dress that flowed in the slight breeze. Her brown hair was in loose ringlets, only a section of her hair was pinned out of her eyes. Red lipstick coated her lips, a dark green covering her eyelids.

"Hi, Taylor," she greeted him, pulling him in her arms for a hug.

He lets go of your hand and hugs her back. "Hey," he greets her. "You look nice."

She blushes momentarily. "Aw, thank you! You don't look too bad yourself. And who's this beautiful girl with you?"

Taylor's smile widens as he turns to you. "This is my girlfriend. YN. YN, this is Lily."

"Hi," you smile over at her politely.

"YN, that's a really pretty name. You look great," she says, the false smile still lingering on her face.

"Thank you," you reply, using the same sickly sweet tone, "so do you."

"Aw, really? Thank you!"

Taylor awkwardly looks from you to Lily, the smile on his face falling. "Uh," he says, feeling the tension between you and Lily.

Lily begins to say something to you, but was interrupted by Taylor's manager. "Hey, Taylor. You're on in a few minutes. Go ahead up there."

Taylor gives a nod and grabs your hand. "Guess we'll talk to you later," Taylor says, smiling at Lily again.

She flashes her shinning white teeth back at him and then smiles at you. "Yeah, I should probably go too. See you soon?"

"Definitely."

"All right. Bye! Nice to meet you, YN!" With that she turns on her heel not once looking back.


	5. Chapter 5

Here is Part 6 of #StrangerInMyLife!

#imagine

Hope you likee ittt :)))

Taylor leads you down the steps, holding your hand. "Are you having fun?" he asks.

You nod. "I'm always having fun when I'm with you."

He smiles and wraps his arms around your waist. "Wanna really makes these cameras really go wild?"

Before you could respond, his sweet lips are on yours, devouring your mouth. As you close your eyes, the camera flashes blind you.

*After Party*

You stand with Taylor, his hands resting lightly on your hips. He talks to celebrities, introducing you to each one. Some of these people you knew, some making you almost freak out. As you meet them, eyes seemed to bore into your back. You turned and looked behind you, only seeing backs. At the moment, Taylor was introducing you to Kristen something, a young girl around your age, maybe a few years older. Again you feel eyes on you. You glance back and see a brunette in a dark aqua dress, her eyes meeting yours. Lily notices you staring back, and starts to laugh widely, her hand resting on a guy's shoulder. You roll your eyes at her immaturity and turn back to Taylor, holding him tighter.

"Ready to go?" he asks, moving a strand of hair behind your ear. He smiles sweetly down at you, his thumb gently rubbing against your palm. "You look ready."

"I'm good. I can stay longer if you want," you say and peck his lips. Your hand runs along his cheekbone.

"No, it's okay. I can go to these things whenever I want. Right now, all I want to do is be with you."

"Okay," you smile. "Let me go tot the restroom first," you say and kiss his cheek.

"I'll go get the car. Meet me out front?"

You nod and pull away from him. You both turn, headed in the opposite direction. As you start to walk, Lily comes out of nowhere, bumping into you. You can feel her drink spill down the front of you. You stumble backwards a few steps, surprised. "Oh, I am so sorry," Lily says, with a taunting tone, a smile on her face.

"What the hell?" you ask, anger boiling.

"YN, it was an accident. You don't honestly believe I would ruin your pretty dress on purpose, would you?"

"We both know this wasn't an accident." People around you were now quieting down, trying to hear what was happening. "Is it because I'm with Taylor now? Are you jealous?"

"Jealous? Of you? Don't kid yourself, dear. You don't honestly believe Taylor has real feelings for you, do you? You're part of an act, sweetheart. You make his fame skyrocket. You are and mean absolutely nothing to him."

"You don't know what you're talking about," you say. "He does have feelings for me."

Her laugh cut through you, making you shiver slightly. "Get this through your head. Taylor does not care for you at all. You mean nothing to him or anyone else here. You don't fit in with us."

As you open your mouth, a hand is on the small of your back. "Don't ever talk like that to her again, Lily. You know she's not just some girl off the street. I love her. She's everything I want," you hear Taylor say. "Who are you to tell her she doesn't belong here? Belong with me?"

You turn and see Taylor standing behind you.

"Taylor, I-"

"Come on, YN, let's go," Taylor says, pulling you away.

You don't object, falling into step with him. "Here, wear this," Taylor says, taking off his jacket and handing it to you. You grab it and put it around your shoulders. "Why?" you ask.

He pulls you closer to him. "So no one can see the front of your dress."

"Why does it matter?"

"Bad publicity," he replies.

You stop walking and pull the jacket closer around you. "Bad publicity?"

He stops too and turns back at you. "I didn't mean it like that."

"How did you mean it?" you ask. "You sure it's not like what Lily said? I'm just a boost of popularity?"

"No, YN. That's not what I meant."

"What did you mean then?" you ask, looking up at him with big eyes.

"I meant that if you go out there like that, you'll be on the cover of every magazine, rumors will spread, and people might blame me. They'll make up a story and say that I'm an abusive boyfriend, or that I have an out of control temper. The truth doesn't usually get out here."

"How do I know what she said isn't true?" you ask.

"I thought you knew me better than that. How could you even think that?"

"I'm sorry," you say. "I don't know why I'm judging you. You wouldn't do that to me. You wouldn't use me." You go back to him and take his hand. "Let's go."

You both quickly make it out to Taylor's awaiting car. The ride to Taylor's is quiet, your head resting against his chest, listening to his heartbeat. Your mind is clear, until something he said from earlier enters your thoughts. You smile brightly and playfully hit his arm. "So, you love me, huh?"

He smiles and chuckles a little. "I think so."

"I like that," you say smiling from ear to ear. "I like that a lot."

"What about you?" he asks. "Do you love me?"

You think for a moment, your heart racing. "Yes."

He smiles too and kisses your lips sweetly, tenderly.

Taylor sighs as he unlocks the door, pushing it open with his arm. "Want something to drink?" he asks, walking inside.

You follow him kick off your shoes. "Please."

He goes over to the fridge as you plop down on the sofa. "Oh, wait," you say, getting back up quickly. "My dress. I should get home."

"No, stay awhile. Please?"

"What am I going to wear?"

"Those boxers and the t-shirt are up on my bed. Go change into those."

You smile. "Okay. I'll be back."

After you've changed and washed the makeup off your face, you head back downstairs to find Taylor on the sofa, his eyes closed. You quietly tip-toe to him. You carefully sit on his lap, trying not to wake him, but his eyes flutter open. He rubs his eyes and smiles at you. "You're so beautiful," he murmurs.

"You were asleep," you say, your arms around his neck. "I should go home and let you get to sleep."

"What's it with you and going home? As far as I'm concerned you'll be in my arms all night."

"Taylor, I can't. No matter how much that sounds appealing."

"Why not? My parents aren't home, my sister's over at a friends house, your dad is out on business, your mom and your sister are at Disney World. . .we have both houses to ourselves tonight. Why don't you just stay here? I don't like the idea of you being by yourself in that big house. Just stay here where I can watch over you, keep you safe."

You smile and kiss him. His hands move to your hips, wrapping around your waist. One hand holds your hip, the other tangles itself in your hair. You push into the kiss, getting as close to him as possible. His hands slowly make their way down to the hem of your shirt. They start to slide under, touching your bare skin, caressing your stomach and waist, going farther and farther. You moan into his touch as his fingers brush against your breast. His mouth moves down your neck to your collarbone, sucking the skin there. Your head leans back, your legs wrap around him. He throws the shirt up and over your head.

"Let's go upstairs to your room," you say, getting off his lap. He smirks at you and follows you up the stairs, holding your hand.

"You're so sexy," he whispers huskily in your ear. His hands move up and down your sides. You giggle and lean against the wall, a few steps away from his room. His arms block you from moving, he leans toward you, kissing you passionately. You place your hands on either side of his face, you then jump on him, your legs wrapping around his hips. He moves his hands to support you. You both then flip positions, Taylor's back now against the wall, your body pressed against his. You move your hands slowly down his chest, feeling each distinct muscle. Your fingers play with the skin along the bottom of his shirt. He groans and nibbles on your earlobe. You then pull off his shirt, revealing his fit chest.

"Is this okay?" he asks, touching your chest. You remembered then that you had no bra on since you wore the strapless dress. You were half naked.

You bite your lip and nod. His hand cups your bare skin, raising goosebumps. "You're perfect, YN. Absolutely perfect."

You then are in his room, sprawled out on his bed. He hovers about you, the dark room masking both your expressions. "I love you," he murmurs.

"I love you more," you say as he pulls the shorts off your legs. His hands then run up and down the inside of your thighs.

"Taylor?" another voice says, a voice you recognize. Before either you or Taylor could do anything, the door opens and standing there is Makena.

"Oh my God," you say, pulling the covers over you, your face as red as it could possibly get.

"Shit," Taylor mutters, getting under with you.

"Eww," Makena says, placing her hand over her eyes. "Oh my God! Eww! Ew! Ewwww!"

So this one ends on a funny note :) Haha tell me what ya think! I'll try my hardest to get the next part posted by Tuesday or Wednesday. Sorry i haven't posted in awhile. School is stressing me out and taking up all my time :/ Anyway, hope you liked this!

"Taylor?" another voice says, a voice you recognize. Before either you or Taylor could do anything, the door opens and standing there is Makena.

"Oh my God," you say, pulling the covers over you, your face as red as it could possibly get.

"Shit," Taylor mutters, getting under with you.

"Eww," Makena says placing her hands over her eyes. "Oh my God! Eww! Ew! Ewww!" She quickly rushes out of the room.

"I should go," you say after a few minutes of awkward silence.

"You're leaving? Now? After all that?" he asks.

"Taylor, I can not stay here!"

"You can't leave! What do I do?"

"What do you mean, what do you do? You have to talk to her!"

"How can I talk to her about this?" he asks.

You sigh and watch him. His eyes are wide, his chest is heaving. "I'll go with you. I don't know exactly what to say, but I'll help."

He sighs in relief. "Thank you."

You both fumble around the room, grabbing clothes and putting them on. You then go out of the room looking for Makena.

"Makena? Where are you?" Taylor shouts.

We go downstairs and find her at the counter, her head resting on her hands. She has a glass of water and her cell phone beside her. You walk over to her and awkwardly rub her back, trying to soothe her. "Makena, I am so sorry," you say.

"You aren't going to say you were wrestling or something, are you?" she asks.

"We didn't think you'd be here tonight," Taylor says, ignoring her comment.

"I wish I wasn't," she replies into her arm.

"We are completely humiliated. I don't know what to say," you tell her.

"What are you doing home, anyway?" Taylor asks. "You were supposed to be over at Rachel's."

"We got in a fight. Long story," she answers.

"So you just decided to come home? This late?" he asks.

"It's only ten-thirty," she replies.

"Makena-"

"Can I go upstairs, please?"

"No-"  
"Of course. Go ahead and go to sleep," you tell her, cutting off Taylor. "Again, I am sorry, Makena. It won't happen again, I promise."  
She nodded slightly as she got up and made her way up the steps. "Hey, Makena?" Taylor calls after her, running his hand down his face. "Could you, please, not tell Mom and Dad?"  
She smiled and thought for a moment. "You owe me."  
"Deal," he replies as she makes her way to her room.  
You collapse on to a stool, letting out a puff of air. Taylor leans against the wall, watching you, neither of you knowing what to say. You watch Taylor as he runs a hand down his face and pinches the bridge of his nose. The shock and humiliation had finally worn off, leaving you with laughter. You laugh so much, tears fall down your face.  
"What could possibly be funny?" Taylor asks, a smile on his face as he watches you.  
You continue to laugh and reply, "It's just, funny." You shrug, your giggles shaking you.  
"It is not funny," he says with a chuckle.  
"You're right. Not funny," you say, trying to keep the laughter at bay. You bite your lip, but can't help it. Your laughter erupts from your chest, causing you and Taylor to start laughing uncontrollably. Taylor comes over to you and kisses you, turning your giggles into a smile against his lips. He rests his forehead against yours and smiles at you. "I really should go now," you say once you'd caught your breath. "See you tomorrow?"  
He nods. "Tomorrow."  
You stand and make your way to the door. "Good night. Pleasant dreams."  
"Better than pleasant, because you'll be the main focus of them."  
You smile and walk down the front steps, anxious to get to bed.  
The next morning you were wake to kisses going up and down your neck. You slightly open your eyes and see Taylor hovering above you, a smirk on his face. "What are you doing in here? How'd you get passed my mom?" you ask.  
He chuckles and kisses you lightly on the lips. "She's with your sister, remember? Disney?"  
Duh. "Oh, yeah," you say, rubbing your eyes to get used to the light.  
He laughs. "Did you really forget that easily?"  
"Hey," you say, defending yourself. "I'm just waking up. Give me some credit for even knowing who you are."  
"Get dressed. I'm taking you out today. All day." He gets up and goes to your closet.  
"What do you think you're going?" you ask, jumping out of bed and rushing over to him.  
"Getting you out of bed," he says with a smile. He kisses your cheek and goes to the door. "Oh, and you snore."  
You laugh and throw a shirt at him. "I do not!"  
He chuckles as he goes downstairs. You roll your eyes and shake your head, grabbing a pair of shorts and a green tank top. You quickly put on your make up and flip flops, then rush downstairs, throwing your hair in a ponytail.  
"Where are we going?" you ask.  
"You look beautiful," he says, getting up from the couch.  
"Yeah, sure," you say sarcastically. "You on the other hand look completely handsome."  
He wore his hair messy like always, his sunglasses hung on his tight black shirt, and he wore a pair of khaki shorts. "Why thank you," he said in a smug smile. "See that? I can take compliments."  
You laugh and go to the pantry, grabbing a granola bar. "What are we doing today?" you ask for the second time.  
"Well, I have a few errands I need to run, but then I thought we could do something."  
"Like?"  
"A surprise, miss nosey."  
You stick your tongue out at him. "What kind of errands do you need to do?"  
"Oh, the regular stuff, you know?"  
"Okay. Fun," you say sarcastically.  
He laughs and takes your hand pulling you out the door with him.

"This is what you call a normal errand?" you ask, gripping his hand as you walk into the studio of Seventeen Magazine. "This is anything, but normal."  
"Normal for me," he said with a grin.  
He leads you to the back of the studio, introducing you to people as you went. "Taylor!" A girl with a camera around her neck smiles as she walks up to you both. She reaches out to Taylor and pulls him in her arms.  
"Hi," he says chuckling.  
"Great to see you again! And who is this lovely lady?" she asks, pulling out of his arms and spinning me around, examining me from all sides. You awkwardly turn.  
"This is YN. She's my girlfriend," Taylor answers.  
"Well, hi there, honey. I'm Rai."  
The girl was in her mid thirties, maybe early forties. She had curly red hair that reached to her shoulders. She wore glasses and was quite slim.  
"Hi," you say, not knowing anything else to say.  
"Are you ready, Taylor?" she asks, walking back to another room. Taylor grabs your hand and pulls you along with him.  
"Do I need to change?" he asks.  
Rai turned slightly and glanced at his clothing. "Just some jeans," she says. "We'll get a few close ups and then go to a park and take some photos."  
Taylor nods. "Sounds good."  
"Okay, great. Go ahead back to the dressing rooms. Someone will give you a pair of jeans."  
"All right," Taylor stops walking and pulls you into a hug. "I'll be right back, okay?" You nod and kiss his cheek. "You'll be okay here?"  
"Yeah, I'll be fine," you reply and walk after Rai. Rai flittered around the room, checking lights and backgrounds, the camera flash, the color, and everything else that could go wrong.  
"Would you like anything?" Rai asks you, grabbing two water bottles, handing one to you and opening the other.  
"No, thank you," you say. She smiles over at you and pauses her work for a minute.  
"I really hope you stick around. You're a lot prettier, and you seem very sweet. Unlike those other girls Taylor's brought with him."  
"Other girls?" you ask.  
"Oh, don't worry about it, dear. They are rich, spoiled, snobs who act like they are better than everyone else."  
Taylor then walks out in a dark pair of skinny jeans. "You look great! Let's go ahead and start," Rai said, going over to the camera stand.  
You turn away from the scene slowly, a deep sinking feeling in the pit of your stomach. If what Rai said was true, that all the other girls Taylor had dated were so different from you, then why would he want to date someone so different?


End file.
